Xerographic imaging modules, xerographic apparatuses including the imaging modules and methods of making the imaging modules are disclosed.
Xerographic apparatuses can include a photoreceptor roll, which is charged and discharged to create latent electrostatic images on the roll. It would be desirable to be able to transport toner effectively to the photoreceptor roll to produce consistent images.